Un Nuevo Comienzo
by tany cullen
Summary: Un nuevo año está por terminar y con el es tiempo de dejar en el pasado todo lo malo que nos hace daño, pero no es tan fácil como parece, al menos eso es lo que Bella cree; ella se aferra a su pasado con uñas y dientes, pues piensa que es lo que debe hacer a pesar del dolor que le causa. Pero, ¿podrá encontrar un aliciente para dejar atrás el pasado y tener un nuevo comienzo?


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer, a excepción de aquellos fuera de la saga que, junto con la trama, son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

Las personas caminaban por las calles a pesar del frío que te invitada a quedarte en casa, tomando una humeante taza de chocolate mientras veías una película o leías un buen libro; más sin embargo, había personas que iban de un lado a otro, sonriendo mientras entraban y salían de los distintos locales abiertos en busca de algún pendiente de último momento para la cena de Año Nuevo.

Los escaparates de las tiendas seguían decorados de forma llamativa, con guirnaldas y luces de colores. Sí, sin duda uno podría decir que en las calles el espíritu navideño se podía sentir e incluso respirar; a pesar de que Navidad ya había pasado hacía una semana. También se podía percibir la alegría con la que se esperaba el inicio de un nuevo año, pero yo no podía hacerlo, para mí no era un día especial, era simple y sencillamente un día como cualquier otro, un días más que pasaba sin él a mi lado.

Respiré profundo varias veces para tomar valor y poder llegar hasta mi destino, a cada paso que daba mis piernas se sentían más y más temblorosas; me llevó varios minutos llegar finalmente a donde me dirigía y, una vez llegué, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme más y caí de rodillas sobre la fría nieve. Mi corazón latía furioso dentro de mi pecho, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que trataba con todas mis fuerzas de retener, pero me fue imposible hacerlo cuando el primer recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza.

— _Mira Bella, Alec no te quita la vista de encima desde que entramos a la cafetería, tal vez y hoy sea el día —murmuró Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro._

— _Alice, te he dicho mil veces que sólo somos amigos —repliqué con cansancio, ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender a mi amiga que Alec Vulturi nunca llegaría a verme de otra manera._

— _Bells, créeme que la forma en que te ve, no es precisamente como se ve a una simple amiga —dijo Rosalie, que recién llegaba, sentándose a mi lado._

— _Chicas, en serio, ustedes ven cosas donde no las hay. ¡Por Dios! Hace apenas unos meses que conozco al chico y ustedes ya están planeando hasta los nombres de nuestros hijos._

— _Ya, como digas —Rosalie rodó los ojos para después buscar algo dentro de su bolso, unos segundos después, sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel azul con un moño plateado y me la tendió —. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

— _Rose, les he dicho que..._

— _¡Por todos los demonios de infierno, Isabella! Sólo toma el bendito presente y listo. En serio que es frustrante tener esta misma discusión cada año ¿sabes? —me interrumpió una exasperada Alice, suspiré con resignación y tomé la cajita provocando que mis amigas sonrieran tan ampliamente como el gato_ _Cheshire_ _—. Lo ves, no es tan difícil. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Sin rechistar tomé la caja, un poco más grande comparada con la de Rose, que me tendía Alice y metí ambos obsequios en mi bolso; ya los abriría en mi casa con calma y sin docenas de ojos curiosos puestos sobre mí._

 _Alice y Rose hicieron señas con su cabeza para que viera en dirección a donde Alec estaba sentado con sus amigos, les dijo algo para después ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar directo a nuestra mesa, está de más decir que las mariposas en mi estomago no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a revolotear sin compasión alguna._

— _Hola chicas, ¿Bella, puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —mi corazón se saltó un latido, al ver la tímida pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y asentí incapaz de poder formular una frase coherente, ¿por qué siempre que estaba cerca de él me pasaba lo mismo? ¡Oh sí! Porque estoy completamente prendada del chico desde que lo vi por primera vez, patética ¿no?_

— _Nosotras los dejamos solos para que puedan hablar —dijo una más que sonriente Alice, mis amigas tomaron sus cosas para marcharse pero Alec las detuvo._

— _No es necesario, me gustaría que me acompañaras afuera un momento. Claro, si es que no te importa —de nuevo asentí y me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello, ¡genial! Parecía una boba._

 _Me puse en pie sin hacer caso a las miradas que me lanzaban Alice y Rosalie, miradas que prometían un largo y exhaustivo interrogatorio, y seguí a Alec fuera de la cafetería._

 _Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la desierta cancha de fútbol y nos sentamos en las gradas, Alec pasó sus manos por sus negros cabellos con nerviosismo y un mechón cayó por su frente hasta casi tapar sus ojos, sin ser consiente de mis actos, alcé mi mano y con suavidad lo hice a un lado. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, bajé la mano y clavé la mirada en cualquier lugar evitando hacer contacto visual con él._

— _Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte —murmuró y después de un momento en silencio, suspiró—. No quiero seguir siendo tu amigo._

 _Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré profundo para calmar el dolor en mi pecho, aclaré mi garganta para decir algo pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo._

— _No quiero seguir siendo tu amigo porque... porque quiero ser algo más que eso. Yo... sé que hace poco nos conocemos y... tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo que yo pero... —y ahí dejé de escuchar su nervioso discurso, sabía que él seguía hablando ya que sus labios no paraban de moverse pero yo no necesitaba escuchar más, para mí era suficiente saber que, al parecer, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos—. ¿No dirás nada al respecto?_

— _No tengo nada que decir —murmuré y, armándome de valor, hice algo que nunca en mi vida me hubiese si quiera imaginado haría: acercarme a él hasta unir nuestros labios en un suave roce._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novia?_

— _Sí, eso es exactamente lo que significa —Alec sonrió y acarició mi mejilla antes de besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento._

— _Tal vez sea demasiado pronto para decir esto pero... Bella, te amo —te amo, ¿cómo dos palabras podían causar tanta felicidad?—. Feliz cumpleaños amor._

—Te amo _—_ susurré con voz ahogada, me senté pues mis rodillas comenzaron a protestar y abracé mis piernas pegándolas a mí pecho _—._ ¿Sabes? Escucharte decir esas dos palabras fue... maravilloso, creí que podría morir de felicidad en ese preciso momento.

Solté un tembloroso suspiro y limpié las lágrimas que seguían rodando por mis mejillas, ahora no me parecía tan buena idea estar precisamente aquí, maldito el momento en que me dejé convencer de que esto era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. El dolor dentro de mi pecho me ahogaba, sentía como pedazo a pedazo mi estropeado corazón se desmoronaba de nuevo; creí que estaba lista para enfrentarme a esto pero la verdad es que no lo estaba, y con certeza podía decir que no sabía si algún día podría llegar a estarlo.

Por más que tratara de convencerme y convencer a los demás de que estaba bien y lista para dejar todo atrás, no era así; fueron tantos los planes que hicimos juntos, los besos y caricias que compartimos, las palabras dichas... No, simplemente no estaba preparada para olvidarme de todo y seguir adelante, como mis amigos y familia me aconsejaban. No cuando cerraba los ojos y le veía, a mi lado, sonriendo y diciéndome cuánto me amaba, no cuando mi cuerpo anhelaba su cercanía y mis labios sus besos, no cuando mi corazón aún sangraba llorando su partida.

—¿Por qué Alec? ¿Por qué no tuvimos la oportunidad de estar juntos como lo planeamos tantas veces? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste maldita sea?! —grité llena de rabia y dolor.

 _Desde hacía días notaba a Alec distinto, me decía que no pasaba nada raro con él pero después de cinco años juntos, podía darme perfecta cuenta cuando me estaba ocultando algo, y sin duda ahora lo estaba haciendo._

— _Sulpicia, ¿tú sabes qué pasa con Alec?_ — _le pregunté a mi suegra sin apartar la mirada de mi novio, que en ese momento charlaba con su padre._

 _Me encontraba en casa de los Vulturi, era el aniversario de bodas de mis suegros y habían organizado una íntima reunión familiar para celebrarlo, a pedido de Alec, y me habían invitado a acompañarles._

— _No, Aro y yo estamos realmente preocupados por el —soltó un pesado suspiro y clavó la mirada en su hijo_ —. _Nunca le habíamos visto así de distante y pensativo, ayer incluso le escuché tirar y romper cosas en su habitación._

— _Yo le he preguntado pero siempre me dice lo mismo: que estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay, y que no está actuando de forma rara o distinta_ — _de pronto entró una entusiasta Jane, se sentó a lado de su hermano y le revolvió el pelo._

 _Todos esperábamos que le reclamara por hacer eso, tal y como siempre lo hacía, más sin embargo el reclamo nunca llegó; se limitó a sonreír, abrazarla por los hombros y besar el tope de su rubia cabeza con cariño._

— _Oh Dios mío, mamá, creo que Alec está enfermo... ¡No me ha retado por revolver su cabello!_ — _chilló abriendo los ojos llena de incredulidad._

— _No estoy enfermo, simplemente no quiero discutir contigo, no hoy al menos_ — _le respondió con una triste sonrisa, para después retomar su charla con Aro._

 _Ya era entrada la noche cuando Alec me llevó de regreso a mi casa, apagó el coche y cerró los ojos masajeando sus cienes._

— _¿Te duele la cabeza?_ — _le pregunté y abrió los ojos de golpe._

— _Sí, un poco. Los últimos días he sufrido de molestas migrañas._

— _Tal vez sería bueno que vieras a un doctor y..._

— _¡No quiero saber nada de doctores!_ — _gritó sobresaltándome por su arrebato._

— _Alec..._

— _Se acabó Bella, no puedo seguir adelante con esto_ — _pasó la mano por sus cabellos un par de veces y tomó una profunda respiración_ —. _Lo he pensado mucho y lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro._

— _¿Estás... estás terminando... conmigo?_

— _Lo siento, pero las cosas entre nosotros simplemente ya no funcionan como antes_ — _respondió sin siquiera darme la cara, mantenía la vista fija al frente y sus manos se aferraban el volante con fuerza._

— _¿Qué va mal Alec? Hablemos y tal vez podamos encontrar una solución juntos, sin tener que llegar a una separación._

— _Ya no te amo_ — _escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, fue tan doloroso como una certera puñalada a mi corazón._

— _Veme a los ojos, veme a los ojos y dilo de nuevo. ¡No seas cobarde y hazlo!_ — _con lentitud giró el rostro y clavando sus azules ojos en los míos, repitió las cuatro palabras que destrozaron mi corazón por completo._

— _Ya no te amo._

 _Pude notar como su cuerpo se tensaba al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas, cerró las manos en apretados puños y apartó la mirada._

 _Abrí la puerta del coche y me bajé, sin ser cuidadosa la cerré con un fuerte azote y corrí entrando a mi casa. Subí las escaleras tropezando un par de veces en mis prisas por llegar arriba, me metí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí y apoyé la espalda en ella deslizándome hasta llegar al suelo. Con mis manos me cubrí la boca ahogando mis sollozos y lloré, lloré esperando que el dolor disminuyera mientras no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez: ¿por qué?_

—No tienes idea de cuánto fue que te odié en aquel momento —cerré los ojos y respiré profundo un par de veces, tratando de calmarme—. ¡Dios! Deseé poder golpearte y gritarte hasta el cansancio, por romper mi corazón y haberme lastimado de esa manera. Creo que nunca voy a poder perdonarte, Alec.

Una ráfaga de viento me hizo tiritar, acomodé mi bufanda y me arrebujé tanto como pude en mi abrigo, el cielo estaba oscurecido y una tormenta de nieve amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento; era como si el cielo sintiera mi dolor y esa fuera su manera de hacérmelo saber, de decirme que lloraba conmigo mi dolor.

 _Di vuelta en la cama por milésima vez, tres días habían pasado desde que Alec rompió conmigo y el dolor no menguaba, al contrario, parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me sobresaltó, lo tomé de sobre la mesita de noche y estuve tentada a apagarlo al ver que era él, pero algo me impidió hacerlo y terminé por atender la llamada._

— _¿Qué quieres?_ — _por un par de minutos no escuché más que su errática respiración y me asusté, abrí la boca para decir algo pero el comenzó a hablar._

— _ **Perdóname... por favor amor... perdóname... perdóname**_ — _un nudo se formó en mi garganta al escucharle su voz rota por el llanto y sus sollozos._

— _Alec, ¿qué te pas...?_

— _ **Te mentí... te mentí... nada de lo que te dije era verdad... lo hice para alejarte de mí... necesitaba alejarte de mí y no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo**_ — _mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, le escuché gritar y como algo caía al piso rompiéndose, y de un salto salí de la cama_ —. _**Te amo... te amo tanto que me duele... sólo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día amor... por todo.**_

— _Alec, es mejor que esta charla la tengamos en persona y..._

— _ **No, eso no puede ser... ¡Carajo, no debí llamarte!... Ahora no sé si tendré el valor para hacerlo.**_

— _Alec, mi amor, en serio que me estás asustando_ — _murmuré al escuchar un golpe, golpe que podía apostar fue su puño estrellándose contra la pared en repetidas ocasiones._

— _ **Por favor Bella... aunque no lo merezco dime que me amas... necesito escucharlo una vez más**_ _—con el dorso de mi mano limpié las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas y tragué esperando deshacer el nudo en mi garganta._

— _Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y lo sabes. Mañana hablaremos y..._

— _ **Adiós amor**_ _—me interrumpió y mi corazón se comprimió al notar el dolor y la tristeza en su voz—. R_ _ **ecuerda los momentos maravillosos que pasamos juntos... y nunca, pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amé más que a nada hasta el último momento... perdóname por no poder cumplir con mi promesa... de hacerte feliz hasta el día de mi muerte.**_

— _Alec... amor me estás asustando... por favor no cuelgues... ¡Alec!_ — _grité pero sólo obtuve como respuesta el tono que anunciaba la llamada había sido cortada._

 _Con dedos temblorosos y la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, marqué el número de Alec pero no me contestó, le llamé una y otra vez teniendo el mismo resultado._

 _Me senté en el borde de la cama sintiendo una gran inquietud y una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba ni respirar, sus últimas palabras me habían causado una sensación de angustia horrible; me recosté abrazando con fuerza mi almohada, esperando que las pocas horas que faltaban para que amaneciera se pasaran rápido y poder ir a buscarlo. Esperar, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer._

 _Por la mañana me levanté temprano, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé las escaleras prácticamente volando. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una temblorosa Jane, sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos, y por sus mejillas las lágrimas rodaban como si fueran ríos; al verla así el piso se sacudió con fuerza bajo mis pies y mis propias lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, algo le había pasado a Alec, estaba segura._

— _Bella... mi hermano... —su voz se rompió, se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza sollozando sin control._

— _¿Qué le pasó a Alec? ¿Está bien? —me separé de ella con algo de brusquedad, estaba a punto de perder el control e iba abofetearla para sacarla del estado en que se encontraba, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien—. ¡Maldición Jane, dímelo! ¡¿Dónde está Alec?!_

— _Él... está... mi hermano... —tomó una profunda respiración y, con voz ahogada, soltó las ocho palabras que se quedarían grabadas a fuego en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida—. Está muerto, se suicidó... mi hermano se suicidó._

 _Negando frenéticamente retrocedí un par de pasos, gritando una y otra vez "no" entre lágrimas y sollozos. Me negaba a creerlo, no era cierto, mi Alec no podía haber hecho eso, él no podía dejarme sola, ¡no podía!_

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi madre llegando de pronto seguida de mi padre._

 _Jane les puso al tanto de lo ocurrido, volverlo a escuchar acabó con mi esperanza de que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla, una pesadilla que terminaría tan pronto como me despertara. Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo, los brazos de mi padre me sostuvieron; me aferré a él con fuerza y comencé a jadear en busca de aire. De pronto me sentí caer dentro de un hoyo sin fondo, luché contra la oscuridad que poco a poco se apoderaba de mí pero no pude ganar la batalla, las distorsionadas voces de mis padres fue lo último que escuché antes de que la oscuridad se hiciera más densa y me absorbiera por completo._

Me arrodillé y con mi enguantada mano quité la nieve que cubría la lapida, dejando al descubierto las letras doradas que rezaban: _Alec Vulturi._ Dejé las dos rosas blancas que había traído conmigo y murmuré un ahogado: _Feliz Año Nuevo amor,_ me puse en pie y di media vuelta alejándome.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegué a casa y me encontré con mis padres que estaban por marcharse a casa de los Vulturi, pues iban a cenar con ellos; después de insistir una vez más para que los acompañara y yo me negara de nuevo, se marcharon aunque algo reticentes a dejarme sola. Subí a mi habitación y tomé una rápida ducha caliente, me puse el pijama y me recosté en mi cama.

Unos minutos después algo me impulsó a abrir el cajón de mi mesita de noche, tomé el arrugado sobre que tenía tres años guardado ahí, desde que Jane me lo entregó un par de días después de la muerte de Alec; no había tenido el valor para leer la carta pero algo me decía que ya era tiempo de hacerlo. Así que con manos temblorosas rasgué el sobre, saqué la hoja y con un nudo en la garganta comencé a leer en voz alta.

 _Hola amor,_

 _Sé que lo más probable es que estés furiosa conmigo al momento de leer esto y no te lo puedo reprochar, pues yo en tu lugar también lo estaría. ¡Oh Dios! Hay tanto que quisiera poder decirte, tanto por lo cual pedirte perdón que simplemente no sé por dónde diablos comenzar; pase días pensado en lo qué te diría y ahora que el momento llegó mi mente está en blanco. Tal vez el principio sea una buena forma de hacerlo, así que comenzaré por tratar de explicar el motivo de mi raro comportamiento los últimos días, tenías razón al decir que te ocultaba algo, se los oculté a todos porque no quería hacerles sufrir, (algo realmente irónico teniendo en cuenta lo que planeo hacer)._

 _Semanas atrás comencé a sentirme mal, padecía de fuertes dolores de cabeza, de un momento a otro veía borroso o doble, tenía náuseas... Después de unos días decidí ir a hacerme un chequeo, el doctor me mandó a hacer una serie de estudios y una Tomografía, el resultado no fue nada alentador: Glioblastoma, un tumor cerebral de rápido crecimiento que terminaría por acabar conmigo. Sí, hay tratamientos tales como radioterapia, quimioterapia y cirugía, pero igual no serían de gran ayuda; con ellos podría llegar a alcanzar una supervivencia de uno o dos años, tal vez cinco si es que llegaba a tener un poco de suerte, pero el resultado a fin de cuentas sería el mismo._

 _Sé que la decisión que he tomado no es la mejor, que pude luchar por pasar un año, dos o cinco más contigo y mi familia, pero no quiero ni puedo pasar por esto Bella, no puedo ver como tú y mi familia se consumen día a día junto conmigo, no puedo._

 _Tenía quince años cuando un día le pregunté a mi padre: "¿Cómo sabes que realmente estás enamorado de alguien?" Él me sonrió, se puso en pie, se acercó al librero y minutos después me entregó un libro, La tregua de Mario Benedetti; me dijo la página que buscara y señaló un párrafo:_ _ **Ella me daba la mano y no hacía falta más. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor.**_ _Al ver mi cara de desconcierto me dijo: "El día que con solamente tomar la mano de alguien te sientas completo y que no necesitas nada más en la vida para ser feliz, mantenla a tu lado y no la dejes ir nunca Alec; porque ése día sabrás que estás realmente enamorado"_

 _La primera vez que tomé tu mano entre las mías comprendí por fin a qué se refería, ése día supe que te amaba y no soportaría perderte; dos días después fue que te pedí fueras mi novia y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar._

 _Te amo, te amo y eso nunca lo dudes Bella, lamento tanto no poder realizar contigo todos los planes que teníamos juntos. ¿Los recuerdas amor? Porque yo sí y no hay un día que no piense en ellos. Nos casaríamos en cuanto consiguiera aquel trabajo del que te hablé, compraríamos la vieja casa abandonada a las afueras de la cuidad donde nos resguardamos de la lluvia aquella tarde y donde terminamos haciendo el amor por primera vez, tendríamos por lo menos cuatro hijos, dos niñas y dos niños, a los cuales les pondríamos raros nombres aunque cuando crecieran tal vez quisieran demandarnos; pero sin duda amarnos hasta que ambos estuviéramos viejitos era mi plan preferido._

 _Para mí ya no hay tiempo, pero tú tienes toda la vida por delante amor, prométeme que seguirás adelante y no dejarás que el dolor te venza, que no le cerrarás las puertas al amor y encontrarás un buen hombre con el cual realizar esos planes... y si no es mucho pedir, de vez en cuando recuérdame con cariño, pero no dejes que mi recuerdo te impida continuar con tu vida._

 _Si es que hay algo después de la muerte, y así espero que sea, ten la seguridad que te estaré esperando en ese lugar y nunca nos volveremos a separar; un día, cuando sea el momento oportuno nos volveremos a reunir pero mientras ese tiempo llega, vive mi amor, vive y se feliz por ambos._

 _Alec V._

Al terminar de leer la carta la apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho, a pesar de las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas una sensación de tranquilidad, la cual no había sentido en los últimos tres años, me llenó y me di cuenta de que era tiempo de tratar de recomponer mi vida. Alec sería una parte importante de mí siempre, fue mi primer amor y no le olvidaría nunca... pero ya era tiempo de cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y pasar al siguiente.

—Te lo prometo Alec, te prometo que seguiré adelante y buscaré ser feliz, hasta el día en que nos reunamos de nuevo amor —murmuré con voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

Guardé la carta en el sobre y lo metí de nuevo en el cajón de la mesita de noche, me puse en pie y corrí hasta el cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara, esperando que con eso bajara la hinchazón de mis ojos que el llanto había provocado. Saqué de mi armario un sencillo vestido color azul y un abrigo largo color beige; me cambié, peiné y maquillé un poco, tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

Una hora después estaba parada frente a la casa de los Vulturi, por un rato estuve viendo cada pequeño detalle de la decoración. Luces blancas colgaban del techo y rodeaban la puerta, hermosas coronas navideñas con luces se encontraban colgadas en los dos ventanales y en la puerta, y cada lado de ésta última, dos lindos abetos naturales con luces de colores se erguían en todo su esplendor. También había pequeños arbustos llenos de luces rojas en su mayoría, distribuidos por el jardín; a un lado en los escalones reposaba un iluminado hombre de nieve y del otro lado, tres iluminadas cajas de regalo en distintos tamaños con moños rojos. A ambos lados del camino libre de nieve que llevaba a la casa, había luces blancas que formaban un semicírculo, pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fue el árbol ahora seco por el invierno decorado con luces verdes, el color de la esperanza, la esperanza de que el invierno pasaría y volvería a reverdecer.

Y esa esperanza era la que me llenaba en este momento, me esperaba un camino largo pues sabía bien que no sería mañana o pasado, pero el invierno dentro de mí un día desaparecería llevándose la oscuridad y el sol volvería a brillar en mi cielo; ya había dado el primer paso y no me echaría para atrás por más que sintiera me abandonaran las fuerzas, se lo prometí a Alec y aunque me costara lo cumpliría.

Toqué el timbre y un par de minutos después Sulpicia me abrió la puerta, sonrió emocionada al verme y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Me alegra tanto que te decidieras a venir, hija —murmuró todavía sin soltarme.

—Ahora lo comprendo Sulpicia, él siempre estará presente en mis recuerdos pero es tiempo de seguir adelante, ¿cierto?

—Sí cariño, lo es. Él siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones, pero sabes que no quería vernos tristes —rodeó con su brazo mis hombros y juntas caminamos hasta la sala—. Miren quién se decidió a acompañarnos.

Mis padres me sonrieron con cariño al verme, Jane corrió y me abrazó casi tirándome al suelo a lo que ambas reímos. Una vez me vi libre del abrazo de Jane, Aro se acercó y me abrazó con suavidad.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —susurró, y es que desde la muerte de Alec, había evitado a toda costa verles o volver a su casa, había demasiados recuerdos que no me sentía lista de enfrentar, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Fruncí el ceño al ver a las cinco personas que no conocía, personas que me veían con curiosidad y de pronto me sentí cohibida por su presencia

—Oh cierto. Bella, te presento a mi buen amigo Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme —les saludé a ambos con un tímido apretón de manos—. Ella es Tanya Cullen y su esposo Félix —la despampanante rubia me sonrió y me saludó con un beso en cada mejilla, al igual que su esposo—. Y él es Edward Cullen.

—Un gusto conocerte, Bella —tomó mi mano y dejó un beso en el dorso, como todo un perfecto caballero del siglo XV y, por primera vez en tres años, me volví a sonrojar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tal como esperaba no fue un camino fácil el que tuve que recorrer, hubo momentos en los cuales simplemente me daba por vencida y creía no podría seguir avanzando, pero las personas a mi alrededor no me dejaron sola en ningún momento, sosteniéndome en mis momentos de flaqueza ayudándome a poner en pie de nueva cuenta; mis amigos, mis padres, los Vulturi y... Edward. Ése cobrizo de hermosos ojos verdes de forma inesperada se convirtió en mi mayor apoyo, ayudándome a sanar mis heridas poco a poco, primero como mi amigo y confidente, y un par de años después como mi pareja.

Hoy, cinco años después de la aquella cena de Año Nuevo en que conocí a Edward, de nuevo estamos todos reunidos pero ahora en casa de mis suegros. Cenamos en medio de una amena charla llena de risas, cuando terminamos nos reunimos en la sala pero después de un momento me disculpé, me puse mi abrigo y salí al porche. Siempre me había gustado ver caer la nieve, más cuando los copos caían con lentitud como en este preciso momento; pasaron un par de minutos antes de que sintiera a Edward abrasarme por la espalda y sonreí.

—Hace frío acá afuera amor, no quiero que te enfermes —apoyé la espalda en su pecho agradeciendo el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, la verdad es que sí estaba demasiado frío y mi abrigo no era lo bastante calentito.

—Sabes que me gusta ver la nieve caer.

—Lo sé, pero pudiste quedarte adentro y verla por la ventana —en ese momento las campanadas que anunciaban la llegada de las 12:00 resonaron, podía escuchar la algarabía dentro de la casa pero no me apetecía entrar todavía.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, amor —me giré quedando de frente a él, acuñó mi rostro ente sus manos y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, en un tierno beso.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —murmuró sobre mis labios para después arrodillarse y abrir mi abrigo, posó sus manos a cada lado de mi ahora abultado vientre y con voz dulce susurró—: Feliz Año Nuevo, mis princesas —ambos habíamos estado eufóricos cuando dos meses después de casarnos nos enteramos que seriamos padres por partida doble, un mes atrás supimos que serías niñas.

—¡Ustedes dos qué hacen allá afuera! ¡Entren que van a pescar un resfriado! —los gritos de mi cuñada rompieron la burbuja en que nos encontrábamos y no pude evitar soltar un bufido.

Edward soltó una risita y se puso en pie, besó la punta de mi nariz y abrazados entramos a la casa; nada más entrar nos vimos rodeados por nuestras familias y amigos, recibiendo abrazos y buenos deseos por montones.

Sin duda el destino había sido por demás cruel conmigo al arrebatarme a Alec, pero me recompensó con creces al poner a Edward en mi camino, un hombre que con paciencia luchó hasta hacerse un espacio en mi vida y en mi corazón, un hombre que con pequeños detalles supo conquistarme y hacerme feliz, un hombre que me ama y al cual yo amo con todo mi ser. Un hombre que me enseñó algo muy importante, que a pesar de todo, es posible tener un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy dándome un escapadita para dejarles este regalito de Año Nuevo y espero que les gustara. Tal vez encontraron algunos detalles similares con mi OS "Volviendo A Casa", tales como la cita de Mario Benedetti y la descripción en la decoración de la casa, la razón es que ambos OS fueron escritos para participar en el concurso de Navidad, pero al final terminé por decidir participar con "Volviendo A Casa".**

 **En fin, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Les deseo que este 2016 les esté lleno de amor, salud y felicidad, y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan. ¡Pasen una noche estupenda en compañía de sus familias!**

 **Y bueno, ya nos leemos hasta el próximo año *-***

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
